


Stun

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Fucking, Like, M/M, Sex, Smut, and other shit, idk - Freeform, just your boy writing porn as always, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Gladio's birthday means doing something for him, right? Noctis wasn't really sure of what to do at all, so he decided to give Gladio what he had been begging for.(yeah so the two fuck in a kinky way, kinda, 50/50. You know, just shit boys do)





	Stun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written some good old Gladnoct in a while, SO HEY HERE’S THIS!
> 
> I’m late to Gladio’s Birthday and shit, cuz I’m lame and was busy but here’s some gladnoct shit, that doesn’t involve a cake. just a lot of smut.
> 
> Tons of smut.
> 
> Not really, but it is porn.
> 
> haven't been posting in ao3 in a while so lemme spray holy water first before I get swarmed with people asking me to update other fics. 
> 
> So yeah, how is it going my ao3 people? I dunno, I'm too lazy to usually upload here. 
> 
> WARNINGS: my shit english, that is all. 
> 
> tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ I'm all about that Nocto getting the dicking as Y'all know by now.

 

The weight is different in between his legs. It isn’t as heavy as he thought it would be, and it’s for sure not as uncomfortable. Somehow that makes Noctis feel a bit frustrated. He wishes he could complain and whine about what he was slowly convinced into trying out, but there was nothing to complain about. Yes, he was a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t something so different from the first time he tried skinny jeans and he could feel his balls rubbing against the fabric every time he’ll sit down. He could still remember having sore balls for a bit for getting the wrong size the first time around. Noctis still blamed Prompto for that one.

This time it was different. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be sore, or if he was going to be hurting after. All he knew was that he felt restrained and a bit awkward. Noctis shifted on the spot, his eyes staring at the mirror in front of him. The reflection looked nervous and somewhat annoyed, but the dark blush on his face was the most prominent. He huffed and looked away, but not before glancing down for a few seconds to stare at the object that had his mind confused and frustrated at the same time.

It was Gladio’s idea. Anything stupid and embarrassing was always Gladio’s idea. He was the one that bought the toy and the one that showed it to Noctis. Noctis could still remember his stomach flipping and his face heating up the moment he saw the cockcage for the first time. It was made of see-through plastic, and it had a small lock that was black. The first thing he did was to shove it back at Gladio without a word. He was just far too embarrassed over the idea of wearing one to even try it. A couple of months passed by, and Gladio only asked about it once in a while, until Noctis finally decided to give in and try it out.

At the end of the day, it wasn’t like Gladio was trying to force Noctis into this. He was willingly doing it because the idea of being restrained like this did make him tick in a way that he was too shy to admit. The cockcage was already secured around his cock, making his balls hug the plastic that went over his shaft and kept his cock restrained. The ring that kept the toy in place was a bit tight but not as much as a cockring would be, which was probably the reason why he wasn’t really uncomfortable.

The weight was what distracted him the most, the plastic added with the black metal lock was just hard to ignore. He could feel the cold exterior every time he moved and it was just different from the usual weight he was used to. Walking felt awkward, and just standing as he was, naked in front of a mirror didn’t feel any better, even when he wasn’t moving. He was painfully aware of what was happening and he couldn’t ignore it.

The sound of footsteps behind him had him turning his head, just for him to stare at Gladio through the mirror. He was smiling, of course, he was. Noctis rolled his eyes but let Gladio slip his arms around his waist and pull him closer to his chest.

Gladio’s skin was always warm, warmer than Noctis’ own. There was a heat that came from him that Noctis wasn’t sure where it came from, he honestly blamed the muscles but he wasn’t sure if that’s what it was. The warm skin against his cold back felt nice. He shivered and leaned back against Gladio, his body easily getting comfortable against his shield.

Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder as soon as Gladio moved his face against his neck. The stubble on Gladio’s chin tickled his neck but not enough for him to want to pull back, it was rough and different, but not unwelcoming. He shuddered and his eyes turned away when he felt something else rubbing against his lower back. Gladio was far taller than him and his cock always ended up pressing against Noctis’ lower back instead of his ass. He could feel the hard member pressing against him, and the heavy breathing that was already coming from Gladio.

“Are we good to go, princess?” Gladio’s voice was on Noctis’ ear and he couldn’t help the twitching feeling that was slowly growing in his stomach. His legs felt weak and they were trembling. He leaned against Gladio, feeling his whole shaft pressing firmly against his back.

“Y-yeah, I think we are good,” Noctis mumbled quietly, hating the formality of all of this, it just made him feel awkward, even if he knew it was necessary.

“I still can’t believe I got you to wear this,” Gladio chuckled and his teeth slowly moved over Noctis’ ear. He let his lips press against the soft skin and then slowly moved to his neck as he pulled Noctis closer against his arms, his hands now gripping Noctis’ hips until the skin was turning white.

“Well, uh...happy birthday...I guess,” Noctis said, his voice low as he shyly looked away, his hands were now moving over Gladio’s arms, feeling the rough skin before he was quickly spun around and a hand gripped his chin.

Noctis swallowed heavily, his eyes not looking away from Gladio and the harsh stare he was giving him. It was making his legs tremble, and his stomach twist as his throat went dry. He could feel a weight slowly taking over his body, making it hard to move or look away. It was even hard for him to open his mouth and say something. He knew what was about to come, and he couldn’t help himself but chew his lips in anticipation.

“Really, was that it?” Gladio asked, the grip on Noctis’ chin tightening as he pulled him closer. “That’s really the reason why you’re doing this, princess?”

Noctis opened his mouth, trying or at least attempting to reply but Gladio’s hand was quickly covering his mouth. He was being pushed back until his head hit the wall behind him with a soft noise. It didn’t hurt, but now he was trapped. He tilted his head and stared down, feeling Gladio’s thigh pushing in between his legs until Noctis’ cock was resting against his thigh. He twitched, his eyes looking away until Gladio’s hand squeezed his face harder, forcing him to look back at him.

It was embarrassing, no, it was beyond that. He was humiliated. He felt pathetic and useless when he was restrained like this. It took away whatever bite he had, it was almost as if suddenly he wasn’t sure how to even look at Gladio in the eyes. It was unusual for him, he loved being playful with Gladio, he loved being a smartass and the way Gladio would smirk back before tossing him over his shoulder with the promise of a good fuck. But right now, right now it felt so different, and Noctis wasn’t sure why he was getting hard so quickly, but he couldn’t help it. He moaned as the skin of his cock dug into the plastic. The way his cock wasn’t fully hardening was so odd, and yet he was squirming.

Noctis leaned his head back against the wall, panting quietly as he felt his balls tightening and his cock pulsating non-stop. The heat was rushing to his groin but it wasn’t the same. He whimpered and squirmed but was hardly able to move with Gladio’s leg in between his own. He wanted nothing but to warp out and say something smart, something clever to regain some dignity but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something was grounding him, and that something was the same thing that had his insides twisting and his body arching as his hips thrust against Gladio’s thigh.

Gladio kept one of his hands on top of Noctis’ mouth and slowly moved closer while his other hand moved to stroke his own cock. He hissed quietly and moved them closer, his member almost touching Noctis’ cock but staying apart enough so Noctis could see the difference.

Noctis eye twitched and he swallowed heavily at Gladio’s satisfied smirk. He looked too proud of himself, too fucking cocky and it was frustrating Noctis to no end. But he wound up doing what was asked of him and he stared down just to feel his face heating up and his stomach tightening. He was humiliated, embarrassed, frustrated and annoyed. He was feeling too much and yet, his mind was slowly numbing. It was slowly becoming cloudy and making it hard for him to process those emotions. Especially when Gladio was stroking his cock and showing Noctis who was the one in control. Who was going to be doing the fucking tonight.

Noctis’ cock was restrained and unable to get fully hard. It was caged up and worthless. It served no purpose at all at the moment. It was useless, not needed. He wasn’t here to even think about his dick. He wasn’t even supposed to be feeling much from it. There was no way for him to turn the tables, no way for him to take any sort of advantage at all. And in the meantime Gladio’s cock was fully hard, it was heavy in his hand as he was slowly stroking the skin until the foreskin on the head of his cock peeled back to show the rest of his member. Gladio was the one in control. There was no question about it, there wasn’t even a need to question it. Noctis could do nothing but to watch as Gladio’s member became harder and the way the skin stretched until he was fully hard and looking at him.

Noctis was going to get fucked like a goddamn bitch, and there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it.

“There’s that face, the real reason why you are doing this, princess. You’re fucking living for this, you want it a lot more than I do.” Gladio’s voice was quiet and soft, but just for Noctis. Just for when he was able to have him like this.

The acceptance must have shown on his face because Noctis was being picked up and tossed on top of the bed. He let out a soft noise and gasped loudly when he was flipped over and Gladio moved on top of him, his cock pressing against his ass and then moving in between his asscheeks as he felt lube dripping down against his skin.

Gladio’s hand moved over the back of Noctis’ head, his fingers moving through the thick strands before closing and gripping the soft hair. He pulled Noctis’ head back, making him arch off the bed while he got on his knees in between Noctis’ legs and his free hand moved to quickly push two fingers inside the willing hole.

“Had an easy time accepting your role, princess?” Gladio tugged on Noctis’ hair, forcing him to arch his back and stick out his ass so his fingers could push deeper inside of Noctis. He was quickly spreading him out. He was so easy to manhandle, so light and lithe next to Gladio’s own body. Gladio’s hands could easily manipulate him, grip him, hold him, do anything he wished without much of a struggle.

Noctis was so much smaller than Gladio. He was easily half of his size or less. He had just gotten out of school and was still trying to build muscle, which made it so easy for Gladio to manhandle him. It was so easy to pick him up, to throw him, to bend him over. He arched so perfectly and his new training was tightening his muscles and yet he still felt so soft, so different from him. The way his back muscles twitched, and the way his hips moved. It was hard for Gladio to look away. It was even more so whenever they were training but he was able to show some kind of restraint during that time.

Noctis’ head was tilted back by his Gladio’s grip. He was the one gripping his hair, making him tremble and moan. It was his thick fingers the one stretching his hole and filling him at the moment, and it was because of him that Noctis was wearing a cockcage and was unable to take any sort of advantage over the situation. No matter how much Noctis would struggle, and no matter how much he tried to fight it, one way or the other, it was going to turn out with only Gladio being the one to do any sort of fucking. The idea made him more desperate and he pushed a third finger inside Noctis’ twitching hole.

“You’re going to be nothing but a fucking bottom breeder this time around, princess. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t ever want to use your cock again,” Gladio leaned over, his mouth moving over Noctis’ shoulder before he lazily bit on the skin and moved his tongue over his neck, quickly sucking and nibbling on all the flesh that was exposed enough for him to use. He was going to mark him, even if he knew how much Noctis’ hated marks on his neck

Noctis’ half-lidded eyes look ahead of him, listening to what Gladio was saying and the words that were sinking in his brain and slowly taking over all the worry and pride that was still trying to cling to him. The shivers weren’t from shame anymore and his body wasn’t trembling because he was embarrassed, no, not anymore. This was different, his senses were fully aware of what was being done to him, and his mind was slowly accepting what was being given to him. He wanted it, no he needed it more than he would like to admit and there was no part of his body that was trying to deny it anymore.

He moaned, Noctis moaned quietly and his body arched against Gladio. The thick fingers were sinking inside of him, stretching him so roughly and rushing him to be ready. Gladio’s hands were so big, his whole body was too big, he could feel his presence all around him, making him be aware of how if Gladio wanted something there was nothing Noctis could do stop him, not now, and not ever. It was a dangerous way of thinking, but Noctis couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline that was quickly taking over.

Noctis was going to be the one getting used. He was going to be the one unable to do anything, he couldn’t crawl away, he couldn’t get away and even if he wanted to try something, the tight feeling around his cock reminded him of what he was.

“You’re nothing but a cock craving slut that wants my cock stretching you out and pounding you until that brain of yours can’t think about anything but me. Until your fucked up head can only crave this attention than I’m giving you,” Gladio’s words were exactly what was going through Noctis’ mind and his body was loosening so quickly.

The mix emotions were starting to become one and the pleasure that was slowly consuming him, taking him and dominating him was taking over. It wasn’t about the humiliation anymore, or his pride being hurt. It was the fact that he was fully enjoying this. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to feel Gladio’s cock against his own when he couldn’t get hard when he was restrained and unable to do anything. He wanted more. He needed more.

The craving and numbing pleasure were making him fall. He was dipping deeper into those emotions and he couldn’t crawl out. Noctis groaned and pushed his hips back against Gladio’s fingers, slowly thrusting his hips and trying to get those long digits to dig deeper inside of him. He wanted to be stretched out by Gladio already, he wanted to feel him inside him. Owning him, filling him, taking over whatever was left of him. He didn’t care if his pride was being stomped on, as long as it was Gladio, as long as it was him the one doing it and then keeping him close as he could, then he didn’t care.

Gladio’s fingers stopped. He stretched out the tight hole one more time before pulling back to stare down at Noctis. He ran his hands over his lower back, letting Noctis’ head drop on the bed. He wanted to feel every inch, he needed to feel him. He needed to grip him, use him, fuck him, possess him. He wanted to do nothing but to dominate the prince that he was serving, the one that was strong yet, so fragile. The little slut that kept appearing in his thoughts and dreams and could be the biggest tease he had ever known. Even if he knew Noctis was never going to be fully his, right now, he was the one that had him squirming.

Gladio was the one that had Noctis twitching and panting, He was the one that had his hole stretched and ready to be fucked. It was his doing and his design. It was what he had been planning for so long and now, now Noctis cock was caged too. He was no longer able to even attempt to turn the tables. He couldn’t do anything but bend over for him, to wait for Gladio to fuck him and push his cock inside of him until he was so full he wouldn’t be able to do anything else but to beg for more.

It wasn’t about taking ownership of the prince of Lucis, no, it was about Noctis, just him. It was all about taking him, keeping him and owning him. Gladio knew this very well and it was all he wanted. He groaned and pushed Noctis’ face against the bed. He gripped his cock and then slowly pushed it against Noctis’ asshole, feeling the tight ring of muscles trying to push him out. Gladio ignored the protest and then with a quick thrust he was inside Noctis. He growled, his body moving to lay on top of Noctis as he gripped his hips and kept them up against his body.

Gladio’s chest was now pressing against Noctis’ back, and his chin was resting on his shoulder blade. He was on top of him, pinning him down against the bed as his cock pushed deeper inside of him, until his whole member was buried inside Noctis and he could feel Noctis’ restrained cock against his balls.

Noctis moaned against the bed-sheets underneath him. He couldn’t keep his noises at bay anymore, not when Gladio’s cock was buried deep inside of him and he could feel his whole body pressing him down against the bed. He felt so small, so out of control. For the first time, he was truly realizing how big Gladio was, how his arms were so much thicker and his chest was easily bigger than Noctis’ back. He had him pinned against the bed, with only his hips in the air as he slowly started to thrust inside Noctis.

The gentle thrusts didn’t last long. Noctis groaned and almost screamed when Gladio roughly pulled on his hair again and tilted his head back. He was now moving faster inside of him, each thrust filling Noctis to the brim while his cock could only feel the plastic that was restraining it. He felt so sensitive, everything was overwhelming. The way his cock was restrained only made him focus more on the way Gladio was fucking him. He could feel each thrust as it pushed against his inner walls and the way his asshole would suck in Gladio’s cock as it was trying to pull out. Ever thrust had him whimpering and moaning, panting loudly and at the edge of screaming, like a drag-out orgasm that was ready to burst but was being controlled.

“You feel so fucking tight, your ass is hugging my cock so much. Fuck, Noct,” Gladio hissed before letting out a low growl. He pulled away from Noctis and then flipped him over, making the prince lay on his back while his cock was only halfway in his hole.

Gladio was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling while his hair clung to his face and forehead. The muscles in his chest and stomach were moving with each breath, and the light coat of sweat that was clinging to his body only made the edges of his muscles stand out more. He looked strong, powerful and completely in control, yet Gladio’s eyes couldn’t look away from Noctis.

Noctis was panting quietly, his half-lidded eyes making his eyelashes frame his eyes that seem to be glowing against the light of his bedroom. Noctis’ bangs were clinging to his forehead and the rest of his hair was framing his face perfectly. The full lips were pink and swollen from Noctis biting them and the dark blush on his cheeks was slowly spreading all the way to his ears. He was squirming in need, wanting more, needing more and soon enough there was a whine coming from his lips that needed no words.

Why did you stop?

Gladio didn’t need to hear the words, he could already tell that’s what Noctis was thinking, that’s what he was whining about. The face in front of him looked so blissful and wanted nothing more than to twist in pleasure. Noctis wanted more, and the small smile that was spreading across his lips was all that Gladio needed to move over him.

Gladio pushed Noctis legs against his body until his knees were touching his shoulders and they were against Gladio’s chest. He was bending Noctis against himself, spreading him out as he pushed his cock inside of him and moved closer until Gladio’s knees were on either side of Noctis’ hips. He had him pinned down, unable to move, unable to squirm. The only thing Noctis could feel was Gladio against him. Gladio pressing down against him, squeezing him against the bed and his own body while completely filling him with his cock.

“I’m going to turn you into nothing but a useless cock hungry whore, just you fucking wait,” Gladio stared down at Noctis’ face, watching how the prince was having a hard time breathing.

Noctis was panting quietly, his breathing coming in short gasps as he moaned with each thrust. He was moaning, his mouth staying open with each noise while drool slowly starting to crawl down the corner of his lips. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his eyelids refusing to open more as tears slowly started to build on the corner of his eyes. The burning in his stomach was growing, and little by little it started to spread all through his spine and to his head. The waves of pleasure kept numbing his mind, his thoughts, making it impossible for him to say something back and yet he forced himself. He wanted this.

Noctis wanted Gladio to know that he wanted nothing but to have him fuck him until he was so fucked up he couldn’t think about anything but the cock pounding inside of him, and yet, he couldn’t say much.

“G-gladio, p-please….fuck, please, ah! P-please, it feels good, please, so good. Fuck, please,” Noctis whimpered, his lips moist with saliva as he rubbed them together just to let out a loud moan when Gladio hit his prostate.

“P-please, please, yes! Fuck, please just keep doing there, please. It feels so good, your cock feels so good, don’t stop, please. I want to be a good fuckhole for you, please, just don’t stop! It feels so good!” Noctis smiled, his thoughts already far too gone for him to stop the words that were leaving his mouth. He wanted nothing else but more of this, he wanted to feel this numbing pleasure that was making his brain go high in the clouds and forcing anything else out of his system. Nothing else was present, just the pleasure that was taking him over, and was spreading through his whole form.

Noctis’ toes curled up against his feet, he dug his fingers on Gladio’s arms and tilted his head with another loud moan. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t stop it and he didn’t want to. Little by little the only thing that he could feel inside of him was Gladio’s cock and his need to feel more. The twitching feeling in his brain was shutting down everything else. It was making it hard to breathe and for him to understand how hard Gladio was fucking him, how each thrust was so fast and hard that he was putting his whole weight on top of Noctis.

Noctis couldn’t understand how roughly he was being used, how hard he was being fucked and how much of a fucking slut did he looked right now. He couldn’t understand but he could feel it, he knew it and he could feel it against his skin and his only response was to want more. He could only cling to Gladio and stare at him with his half-lidded eyes that were lost in pleasure and slowly rolling back with each thrust. He could only smile at him with the same lost look that was taking over his whole form. He could only moan for him, beg him for more and tighten his hole against his cock.

Noctis was panting loudly, his lips trembling as he felt Gladio’s thrust becoming more rough, more brutal. He was fucking his asshole as if it was nothing but a hole for his cock and nothing else, not worrying about how Noctis could feel and not worrying if his ass could take it. He was using it as he saw fit and Noctis felt himself melting. He could feel his skin becoming softer, and his movements so slow, almost as if he couldn’t understand what was happening anymore, just feel how he was being violently fucked until he couldn’t last any longer.

Gladio groaned loudly and pressed himself harder against Noctis when the prince came with a small scream. Noctis was becoming painfully hard, his once sleek and loose hole was now tightening, making it harder for Gladio to fuck him as he was before, but he wanted to. He didn’t care, he wanted to show Noctis it didn’t matter if he was done if he had cum and his pathetic cock was now dripping cum without having reached a full erection. He forced his hips to move faster, he forced his cock to open him up once again. Gladio wasn’t done, and until he was done Noctis was going to keep servicing him. He was going to keep making Gladio feel good until his owner was done fucking him.

Noctis conscious thoughts were far gone even if he was still awake. He could feel Gladio not stopping, he could feel he was still being fucked and used, yet he didn’t care. He didn't want Gladio to stop. He didn’t want him to stop at all because the idea of being fucked by Gladio like this was making the high feeling in his head a lot better, so much better. It was melting his insides as much as his face was already lost in pleasure.

“G-gladio, p-please, ah! P-please, I want to be good, please. I want to be good for you,” Noctis words were a slur and he was far too gone to make full sense but it was all that Gladio needed.

Gladio couldn’t remember the last time he fucked Noctis so hard that he almost blacked out for a second, or maybe he hadn’t done it like this before, but his vision became blurry and small dots filled his eyes as he reached his orgasm. He was seeing stars and the way his body was tensing and drilling deeper inside of Noctis was only dragging out his release. He pounded inside of Noctis harder, fucking him with every inch of energy he had left. He filled him with his cum and didn’t pull back. No. not yet, he didn’t want to stop yet. He wanted his cock to stay inside Noctis, to keep claiming him until he was done, to keep owning him and taking him until Gladio was fully satisfied.

“G-gladio,” Noctis voice was quiet and lost. He was mewling quietly, his body arching as he squirmed. The way his hole was twitching was making him shiver, and he couldn’t help how much he was craving the brutal thrusts that had been fucking him not too long ago.

“Don’t worry, princess. We ain’t finished yet, not for a while,” Gladio smirked and couldn’t help himself but to chuckle at the lust-filled smile that was quickly spreading across Noctis’ lips.

This cage was definitely a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> you know what I like about marshmallows? That you can melt them and toast them and they still taste fucking amazing.


End file.
